


Lunar Eclipse

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Loki (Marvel), M/M, Supportive Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Loki returns from Jotunheim and meets an intriguing woman in his mother's garden.





	1. Lunar Eclipse: First Movement

Under the Asgardian sky, Heimdall powered the Bifrost down, and turned his gaze on the man who had stepped off the Rainbow Bridge. It had been a year and a half since they had last seen each other, but the guardian had never lost sight of the Prince of Jotunheim. He had left to reconnect with his people, and his time with them was evident. His raven hair was pulled back in a braid that reached to the middle of his shoulder blades, and decorated with golden bands. His partiality to wearing the color black remained, and white fur accompanied the gold accents on his tunic. A long green cape brushed the ground behind him as he stepped forward, the emblem of the House of Laufey embroidered on the back with gold thread.

“Welcome back,” Heimdall said with warm respect.

Loki straightened, taken aback by the familiar greeting. “Thank you, Heimdall,” he replied, his voice cool and formal.

“Shall I announce your arrival to the All-father?” the guardian inquired.

“Yes, thank you, Heimdall,” Loki nodded.

A Einherjar guard rode up to the Observatory on a brown mare, with a familiar black stallion in tow. “I saw you coming,” Heimdall explained, “so I had your horse brought from the stables.”

“The All-father kept my horse?” Loki asked as he approached his old mount. The horse recognized him and eagerly searched for sugar cubes in Loki’s hand. “Hello,” Loki smiled, rubbing the stallion’s nose.

“You did not indicate if you would return,” Heimdall explained. “Thus, it was decided to keep the stallion, in the event that you did.”

“Pass on my thanks to the queen,” Loki said softly before hoisting himself into the saddle.

Heimdall nodded before Loki and the Einherjar guard started down the bridge, towards Asgard. As they trotted through the streets, the familiar sounds of the city floated into Loki’s ears while his green eyes took in the world of his childhood. He had become so accustomed to the ice of Jotunheim that the warm colors of Asgard were overwhelming. Everything was green and lush, and trimmed with gold, which stood in stark contrast to the blue and black he had come to know. Children ran through the streets, and many stopped to point at him. They recognized his face, but were confused by his attire, and began to whisper amongst themselves once they saw Laufey’s symbol on his back.

“I have become a stranger,” Loki mused to himself as he and the guard entered the royal stables.

He dismounted with fluid grace, and handed the reins to a nearby stable boy before turning to the guard. The Einherjar gave Loki a blank look for a moment before remembering who stood before him; Loki, son of King Laufey of Jotunheim. “This way, Your Royal Highness” he said before escorting the Prince of Jotunheim into the palace.

“I wish to speak with the queen first,” Loki informed the guard while they walked.

“Of course,” the Einherjar replied. “I do not know the queen’s current-”

“-She would likely be in her garden at this hour,” Loki cut in.

The Einherjar dropped his gaze, “Yes, of course.”

They both knew that Loki could find his way around the palace blindfolded, but protocol insisted that the Einherjar escort visiting nobility at all times.

Frigga’s personal garden contained flowers, plants, and herbs from across the Realms, which she carefully cultivated. Some of the flora and fauna carpeted the garden, while others resided in tall, stone planters. Trees from Alfheim cast mid-morning shade over the gravel walkways as Loki returned to the birthplace of his magic. Frigga had insisted upon instructing him there, claiming that being surrounded by nature would help his magic flow, and in a way, it had. Odin and Thor rarely came to Frigga’s garden, which had made it a sanctuary for Loki; there, under Frigga’s instruction, he had felt free.

The garden was just as Loki remembered it, save one detail. Watering one of the plants, was a woman he had never seen before. Her short brown hair marked her as a servant, but the quality of her clothes was too high for someone of that rank. She looked up as they approached, and her eyes grew wide.

“You’ve returned,” she breathed, her eyes locked on Loki.

Loki knit his eyebrows together. “Have we met?” he inquired, though he was certain they had not.

Her short hair was the color of worn leather, which set off her pale complexion, and complemented her round face. A striking shade of electric blue colored her eyes, which Loki found to have an almost hypnotic effect when examined for too long. She was an inch or two shorter than the average Asgardian, but Loki was certain she was taller than Valkyrie. There was also something eerily familiar about her that made part of Loki believe that they had met before.

“No,” she said with a soft voice. “I am Thyra Birgisdóttir, if it please you, Loki, son of Laufey.”

Out of the corner of his right eye, Loki noticed the Einherjar shifting uneasily as Thyra introduced herself.

“Birgisdóttir,” Loki repeated, “I am unfamiliar with your name.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be,” Thyra returned with a smile. “What is a blacksmith’s daughter to a prince?”

Loki smiled; she did not have a talent for lying. “A blacksmith’s daughter?” he mused. “I could have mistaken you for a noblewoman, were it not for the length of your hair.”

“My past is my own, Laufeyson,” Thyra replied with a defensive tone and a light smile. “Parentage is no indication of one’s life experience.”

Loki raised his eyebrows at her. It had been a long time since anyone had dared to talk back to him. “You must have quite the past,” he said, taking a step towards her.

“It is a narrative of servitude, which would not interest you,” Thyra insisted.

“Servitude,” Loki scoffed, “yet you are raimented in the finest silk.”

“Until recently, I had no will of my own,” Thyra explained. “I went where I was needed, which was rarely where I wanted to go.”

“Where is it you would have liked to have gone?” Loki inquired.

“To an opera on Alfheim, the libraries of Vanaheim, the mines of Svartalfheim to see the treasures created there, and to Jotunheim to see the aurora borealis,” Thyra mused with a smile. “Maybe even to Laufey’s royal library, which I’ve heard you made significant contributions to.”

Now, she had Loki’s attention. The operas of Alfheim were praised throughout the Realms, and Vanaheim’s collection of magic tomes was so expansive that Frigga had sent Loki there to study when his abilities began to rival hers. The mines of Svartalfheim were an interesting choice, but the greatest treasures of Asgard had been forged there, from Odin’s spear to Thor’s hammer. Jotunheim’s aurora borealis was the only reason outsiders came to the ice world, but it was one of the most beautiful sighs Loki had laid eyes on. All of these were worthy sights, but it was her final comment that interested Loki the most.

His time on Jotunheim had expanded his knowledge of the magic arts far beyond what Frigga and the Vanir had taught him. Within the first six months, he had mastered the ice magic of his people. He then spent another six months inventing techniques that blended Asgardian and Jotun magic. The knowledge he possessed now filled an entire section of the Jotun library of magic, but only Loki had full mastery of it. That his accomplishments on Jotunheim had reached Asgard surprised him, along with Thyra’s interest.

“Why haven’t you gone?” Loki inquired. “I completed my work half a year ago.”

“Free will is not equivalent to freedom,” Thyra said sadly.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Thyra and Loki’s attention. Two Einherjar guards entered the garden and moved purposefully towards Thyra.

“The time has come,” she mused to them before turning to Loki. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Your Royal Highness.”

Her tone was that of farewell, which confused and intrigued Loki. “Are you leaving shortly?” he inquired.

Thyra gave him a sad smile. “I put my faith in you, Loki, but you came too late,” she said before sidestepping him and walking to the Einherjar, who escorted her from the garden.


	2. Lunar Eclipse: Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceiving the god of lies is a risk worth taking when facing Odin's judgement.

Thyra’s footfalls sounded in her ears like a beating drum, heralding the significance of her march to Odin’s throne. A year and a half ago, they had come to an arrangement, and now, her borrowed time had run out. To top it all off, Loki had returned six months after she had predicted he would, and on this of all days. It was a cruel trick of fate, so she had played along and had given the god of lies a false name. Then the Einherjar had come, and in a moment of desperation, she had dared to allude to her bargain with Odin.

“It’s a gamble,” she admitted to herself, “but the god of mischief may save me yet.”

She was grasping at threads for salvation, but made an effort to walk ahead of the Einherjar with her head held high. Odin had won, but triumph was not something she was going to grant him. These were to be her final moments, and they would be hers, not his.

“I want to change my clothes before meeting with the All-father,” she informed the guards. They didn’t respond, and she turned down the hallway that led away from the throne room and towards her chambers.

“Don’t try to escape, Eitradóttir,” one of the guards stated as they entered her room.

She laughed, “How would you stop me?”

The guard’s face darkened, and his partner pointed his spear at her.

“The All-father and I came to an understanding,” she reminded them. “I intend to honor it, as my last act of free will.”

The guards dropped their gaze, while she opened a chest at the foot of her bed and held the clothes it contained to her chest. She stepped behind her changing screen and slid her dress off over her head, feeling the cold caress of the silk against her skin. Black pants and a sapphire blue shirt replaced the dress, before she stepped out and replaced her slippers with worn, brown leather boots. Finally, one of the Einherjar buckled her into her breastplate.

“Thank you,” she whispered with sincerity.

The guard nodded before whispering, “It has been an honor to know you.”

“And you,” came the honest reply, before they resumed their march towards Odin.

When they arrived at the doors to the throne room, one of the Einherjar guarding it informed them that the All-father had requested an audience with the Prince of Jotunheim, after learning of his return.

“He intends to make me wait,” Eitradóttir mused with a shallow smirk before pushing past them, and entering the throne room.

Loki stood before Odin’s throne, drawn up to his full height, which served to make him appear more regal and dignified.

“Jotunheim has been too long apart from the Nine Realms,” he was saying as Eitradóttir entered. “Which is why King Laufey has requested that I be allowed to serve as his representative on Asgard.”

Loki heard her footfalls but kept his emerald eyes on the All-father, who was looking down at her disapprovingly.

“You sent for me, All-father,” Eitradóttir called up to him.

“I am in the midst of an audience,” Odin replied icily.

She glanced at Loki, “A pleasure to see you again, Prince Loki.” He inclined his head to her before she returned her attention to Odin. “Borson, the day has come for you to be rid of me, I would have thought that would have taken precedence?”

Loki glanced at her; no one referred to the All-father by his patronym, except Odin himself.

“Then produce your evidence,” Odin charged her.

“All have sworn an oath to me,” she confessed, “save one.”

“One?” Odin repeated, mildly amused. “There was one heart that could not be persuaded to your cause?”

“Only one,” she emphasized.

“You know the terms of our agreement,” Odin reminded her, “and you did not secure the oath of one, which is one less than all.”

She met his gaze, “So you condemn me to a fate worse than death.”

“A year and a half ago, an agreement was made in this hall concerning your continued existence,” Odin returned coldly, “and you have failed to comply with my terms.”

Loki looked from Eitradóttir to Odin, with growing interest.

“You should not be here,” Odin reminded her. “I am merely returning things to the way they were.”

“The way they should be,” she added, “in your opinion.”

“The Realms need-,” Odin protested.

“-me as I am,” she cut in. “Have I not proven that I am just as useful to you now, as I was before?”

“You disobeyed me, and persuaded Thor to go to earth with you,” Odin reminded her.

She let out a sound somewhere between a cough and a laugh, “We saved the earth from the Chitauri, and recovered the Tesseract, which you would have allowed to fall into their hands.”

“The earth has its champions,” Odin replied. “One of whom was responsible for opening a portal that allowed a Chitauri agent to enter their Realm.”

“Stark has his faults,” Eitradóttir admitted, “but he fought against the Chitauri, and offered up his life to protect the earth.”

Odin did not reply.

“The Avengers almost lost New York because they could not cooperate as a team,” she reminded him. “It was only after Thor and I stepped in that they were able to obtain victory.”

“All-father, if I may speak,” Loki said, stepping forward.

Odin sat forward in this chair. “Do you defend her, Prince Loki?”

Loki paused for a moment, taken off guard by Odin’s question. “Her service is comparable to that of any warrior of Asgard; to punish her now would discourage loyalty. Thor and his friends have disobeyed you in the past, but in doing so, they have also gained great victories for Asgard. Their punishments for such actions paled in comparison to the praise they received. If Thyra has done as much as them, it would be wise to reward her in the same way, or risk public criticism.”

“You know not the terms of our agreement,” Odin reminded him.

“Then enlighten me,” Loki returned.

“She bargained her life to me on a bet,” Odin mused.

“What bet?” Loki pressed.

Odin smiled, “When you would return.”

“I claimed that you would return within a year,” Eitradóttir informed Loki. “If you did not, I would be given half a year to obtain the support of every Asgardian, as proof that my life was worth keeping.”

Loki considered the terms, and Eitradóttir watched the wheels in his head spin and click into place. He had taken the bait, and now it was a matter of persuasion.

“Why my return, specifically?” he inquired.

“I thought I knew you well enough,” Eitradóttir admitted.

“Will you defend her?” Odin inquired before Loki could question her further.

“Have I not been?” he replied with minimal hesitation.

A faint smile tugged at Eitradóttir’s lips.

“You described your fate as being ‘worse than death’,” Loki mused, turning to her.

“How else would you describe a loss of autonomy?” she replied. “My whole life, I have gone where others have commanded, but for the past year and a half, I was my own mistress, but I wasn’t truly free. I spent my time obtaining oaths that I might continue to live in freedom, and now I face the All-father’s judgement, without having seen any of the wonders I so longed to see. Perhaps it is fitting then that I lose my freedom, because I never took advantage of it while it was mine.”

“If you truly believe that, then you deserve to lose it,” Loki muttered.

“I have no choice,” Eitradóttir reminded him.

Loki surveyed her and smiled, “I don’t believe that, and neither do you.”

“What now?” Eitradóttir inquired, returning his smile.

Loki locked his gaze on Odin, “You asked if I defend her; I do.”

Odin shifted minutely on his throne.

“Is that oath enough, All-father?” Eitradóttir inquired triumphantly.

“You have the oaths of all the Realms,” Odin conceded.

Loki glanced at her; he had missed something. No, she and Odin had deceived him.

“Mjolnir,” Odin continued, “in keeping with our agreement, I give you my blessing, that you may remain in this form.”

Loki watched as a simple glamour spell lifted, allowing him to see Mjolnir clearly; every trait the hammer had possessed still resided in the woman who stood beside him. He could feel the complex dwarven magic that ran throughout her entire being; it was ancient and powerful, and Loki couldn’t help but admire how precisely it had been laid. Overlaying it was a delicate spider’s thread of magic, which held her in her current form. Should it be broken, she would revert to the hammer Loki had always known; a fate worse than death.

“Thank you, Loki,” Mjolnir beamed at him.

Loki was taken aback by her warm smile, but he recovered his composure a second later. “You lied to me,” he said, his voice a combination of disapproval and amusement.

“I put my faith you,” Mjolnir replied, still smiling, “and, in the end, you did not let me down.”

Loki smirked at her, “You bargained the oath of each of the Realms in exchange for you continued existence in this form.”

Mjolnir bowed her head in confirmation, “I also bet the All-father that you would return within a year of your departure from Asgard. If you had, he would have given me his blessing, and gaining the approval of the Realms would have been a formality. However, since you didn’t, it became a necessity.”

Loki’s emerald eyes met Mjolnir’s electric blue ones, expecting to find hatred, or resentment, but he struck dumb by the warmth he found there instead. She had awaited his return for a year, and had undoubtedly spent the last six months hating him for not, hadn’t she? Her words in Frigga’s garden resurfaced in Loki’s mind; she’d been surprised by his return, not angered. She had spoken about his accomplishments on Jotunheim, and expressed a desire to read his tomes. Why? She should have hated the work that had delayed him, and resented him for returning at the eleventh hour, yet, she hadn’t. She’d given him the false name of Thyra Birgisdóttir so he could have let her return to the form of a hammer without him knowing that he could have saved her. Everything he had done since, had been of his own choosing, and he had chosen to save her. Part of Loki hated himself for that, but seeing Odin’s reluctance to give her his blessing atoned for it in some small measure.

Mjolnir turned to Odin and bowed with a triumphant smile on her face. She then turned on her heel and walked towards the door, with a spring in her step. Loki watched her for a few seconds before turning back to Odin.

“About my father’s proposal,” he mused.

Odin sighed, “You will be given a room in the ambassadors’ quarters, Prince of Jotunheim.”

Loki bowed. “Thank you, All-father,” he said before leaving the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eitri is the name of the dwarf who forged Mjolnir. So in a way, she is Eitri's daughter, or Eitradottir.


	3. Lunar Eclipse: Third Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki reunite after eighteen months apart, and Loki learns that he no longer has a monopoly on Thor's love.

Part of Thor knew he was too late, but that only quickened his pace towards the throne room. There was still a chance that she was still flesh, and if he didn’t try to see her one last time, he would never forgive himself.

“Thor, slow down!” Sif begged from over his right shoulder, as she struggled to keep up.

“He’s not going to,” Valkyrie panted from over his left. “This is Mjolnir we’re talking about.”

Thor doubled his pace in reply, and Sif and Valkyrie’s footsteps dropped out of earshot.

“Told you,” Valkyrie muttered as she and Sif slowed to a walk, their eyes on Thor.

At the doors to the throne room, Thor found himself hesitating to enter. If he barged in and was too late, he would make a fool of himself, but if he wasn’t…what then? Despite how much he wanted her to remain flesh, Mjolnir was bound by the oath she had sworn to Odin. Thor began to pace, feeling the eyes of the Einherjar on him as he did so. Then, the doors to the throne room opened, and Mjolnir walked out, beaming.  

Thor’s heart stopped, then soared in his chest as an enormous smile spread across his face. He ran to her, put his hands on her waist and lifted her above his head. He spun her thrice above his head before setting her down.

Mjolnir looked up into his eyes, “It’s alright, Thor.”

He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers, “Mjolnir.”

“I haven’t left you,” she whispered, tilting her head up so their noses touched. “I’m not going to.”

They exchanged a smile.

“You’re alive,” Sif’s voice exclaimed.

Thor and Mjolnir broke apart. Sif was smiling while Valkyrie raised a knowing eyebrow at them.

“Did you doubt that I would be?” Mjolnir jested, stepping towards her friends and embracing them individually.

“How did you convince Odin to let you live?” Valkyrie inquired after hugging Mjolnir.

“I had a little help,” Mjolnir admitted.

The doors to the throne room opened and Loki stepped out. His emerald eyes fell upon the small group, before being drawn to Thor’s as if by a magnet.

“Loki,” Thor breathed in dismay.

“You came back?” Sif said in disbelief.

“Nice braid,” Valkyrie smirked.

Loki took a step towards Thor and whispered his name. The Prince of Asgard had allowed his golden hair to grow long, and the top layer was pulled back from his face. His shoulders were ever so slightly slumped, as if a great weight rested on them, and there was a glimmer of age and wisdom in his sapphire eyes.

“I owe the Prince of Jotunheim my life,” Mjolnir informed the group in an affectionate tone.

“You gave her your oath?” Sif inquired, her eyes wide.

Loki turned his gaze on her, “Yes, Lady Sif.”

“Damn,” Valkyrie muttered.

“Valkyrie,” Loki mused, “always nice to see you.”

“Always nice to see you too,” she replied with a fake smile.

“What brings you back to Asgard?” Thor inquired.

Loki returned his gaze to Thor, “My father sent me as an ambassador for Jotunheim. Seeing as how I know the customs of Asgard better than any of his advisors.”

Thor nodded, and Mjolnir’s eyes darted from him to Loki and back before falling on Sif and Valkyrie. “We should tell the Warriors Three the good news,” she said. Sif and Valkyrie recognized that this was not a request, and followed her as she walked away.

“It’s good to see you, Loki,” Thor admitted as his ears pinked.

“It’s good to see you too,” Loki replied, holding his hands behind his back.

They fell into silence, neither knowing how to proceed.

“Where are you staying?” Thor inquired clumsily.

“The ambassadors’ chambers,” Loki informed him, “but, if it isn’t too much trouble, I would like to visit my old chambers and go through some of the things I left there.”

Thor nodded, “Of course, shall we go now?”

“If it’s convenient,” Loki replied kindly.

They walked to Loki’s childhood chambers in silence. Once inside, Loki cast a familiar cloaking spell on the room, which hid them from Heimdall’s gaze.

“We’re alone?” Thor inquired, glancing around the room.

“We’re alone,” Loki confirmed.

Thor threw his arms around Loki, pulling him close to his chest. Loki was initially taken aback by Thor’s sudden embrace, but slowly warmed to it, and returned it in earnest.

“I’ve missed you,” Thor confessed in Loki’s ear.

Loki buried his face in Thor’s shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of sweat and leather that he had secretly missed for the past eighteen months.

Thor inhaled sharply, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Loki admitted before raising his head.

Their eyes met, and Thor’s were brimming with tears.

“Oh, minion,” Loki sighed affectionately.

A weak smile appeared on Thor’s lips, “Minion?”

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes. “It used to mean ‘darling’,” he explained.

Thor’s expression softened, and Loki stole a kiss from his lips before secretly enjoying the confused look on Thor’s handsome face.

“You’re adorable when you’re confused,” Loki mused.

Thor smiled at him before pulling Loki’s braid forward and examining it. “I don’t know how I feel about this,” he muttered.

“I don’t know how I feel about _this_ ,” Loki exclaimed, grabbing a section of Thor’s hair in each hand.

“Mjolnir likes it,” Thor smiled absentmindedly.

Loki’s eyes hardened, and Thor’s face went blank. “Loki,” he pleaded.

“You love her,” Loki stated in a whisper.

Thor was silent.

“You love her,” Loki accused, releasing Thor’s hair so it swung up into the owner’s face.

“Loki,” Thor said, intentionally keeping his voice level.

He turned his gaze away from Thor. “I leave for eighteen months, and you fall in love with someone else,” he hissed.

“Loki, you left for eighteen months,” Thor reminded him gently, “and, you seemed happy on Jotunheim. Mjolnir said you even created a new form of magic.”

Loki set his jaw. “How did she hear about that?” he inquired.

“She met with the ambassador a few times, trying to gain an audience with Laufey,” Thor explained. “She didn’t get very far with him, but when she asked, he told her a few things about you.”

“I didn’t realize she cared so much,” Loki said sarcastically.

Thor dropped his gaze. “She asked because I wanted to know how you were adjusting,” he admitted.

“You persuaded her to ask after me?” Loki whispered, secretly touched by Thor’s concern.

 Thor gave him a guilty smile.

“How did she even become…not a hammer?” Loki inquired respectfully.

“She wanted to,” Thor replied with a shrug.

“Why?” Loki pressed.

“Ask her yourself,” Thor advised.

Loki fumed, and Thor found himself smiling.

“What?” Loki snapped.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, “I forgot how cute you look when you’re angry.”

“I do not,” Loki muttered, struggling against Thor’s iron grasp before accepting that he was trapped for the time being.

“Yes, you do,” Thor insisted, placing a light kiss on Loki’s nose.

Loki’s cheeks warmed in reaction to Thor’s kiss. “I do not,” he insisted before sighing in defeat. “Very well, minion, I will speak with your hammer.”

“Mjolnir,” Thor corrected, loosening his grip.

“Mjolnir,” Loki muttered as he slipped free.

Thor placed a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “I’ll tell her you wish to speak with her,” he whispered. “In that way, you can find whatever it is you wanted to find in here.”

“Thank you,” Loki muttered.

He watched Thor leave before absentmindedly rifling through his books. Most of them were obsolete, given his progress on Jotunheim, but he still selected a few of them to take to his new chambers. Out of curiosity, he then peaked under his bed and was surprised to find that one of Thor’s shirts was still under it. It had been kicked under there early on, and evidently Thor had never come back to retrieve it. Loki fished it out and held it to his nose. After all this time, it still smelled like Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Shakespeare's day, 'minion' did mean darling.


	4. Lunar Eclipse: Fourth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is dangerous when conjured by emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing this chapter. Loki and Mjolnir either got along too well, or not at all. Finally, I came up with this. The beginning is a bit intense - it felt intense when I was writing it anyway, but that may not be the case for everyone. Less intense stuff to come next chapter.

Loki was leaning against the foot board of his old bed, looking over an illusion spell book, when Thor led Mjolnir into the room. Their fingers were interlaced, and there was a coldness in Mjolnir’s eyes that set Loki on his guard. She moved towards him with Thor in tow, and a cruel smile on her lips.

“You wanted to see me?” she mused, stopping in front of him.

He met her gaze, “I did. I wanted to learn more about the woman who captured my brother’s heart.”

“Brother?” Mjolnir laughed coldly. “Or lover?”

“You know,” Loki returned, his blood running cold.

“Of course, I do,” Mjolnir smiled, “Thor told me everything.”

As she spoke, Thor placed a series of kisses and tender caresses on the back of her neck. Loki focused on him, but the sapphire eyes were downcast.

“Did you really believe he would marry you?” Mjolnir challenged, while Thor wrapped his arms around her. “It’s one thing to fuck a Frost Giant, but no Asgardian in their right mind, would ever marry one.”

“You’re the son of Laufey,” Thor chimed in, pulling Mjolnir against his hips, “which makes you an enemy of Asgard.”

“Even if you weren’t,” Mjolnir added, “Odin would never allow his son to marry you.”

“Why did you come back?” Thor demanded, his hands sliding to Mjolnir’s waist. “We were happy here without you.”

“Did you miss his cock?” Mjolnir taunted as Thor unbuckled her pants.

Thor pulled her pants down to her knees and she braced herself against the footboard, trapping Loki where he stood.

“Probably couldn’t even take a Jotun cock,” Thor sneered, freeing his.

Mjolnir looked up at Loki’s eyes and laughed. “Frail, little, Loki,” she sneered as Thor teased her opening.

“Stop,” Loki hissed.

Thor pushed into Mjolnir, and she let out a sharp cry before smiling in his face. “I’m going to have his children, Loki, and you will never feel him inside you again,” she smirked as Thor built up a steady rhythm behind her.

“I love you,” Thor grunted.

Loki’s heart stopped, then his blood ignited as Thor told Mjolnir that he loved her, again, and again. A small dagger slid out of Loki’s sleeve and sliced into Mjolnir’s throat. Loki steadied her body against his shoulder before he stabbed her one, twice, thrice in the stomach. Thor pulled out of her and Loki threw her lifeless body on the floor.

“Monster,” Thor hissed.

Loki raised his dagger to stab Thor in the heat, but when he brought it down, a long, slender arm shot out, impeding the descent of his dagger.

“Loki,” Mjolnir’s voice whispered in his ear.

His emerald eyes flicked to his left, Mjolnir was lying dead on the floor, but when he looked to his right, she was standing beside him; the strength of her arm keeping him from killing Thor.

“This isn’t real,” the Mjolnir on his right informed him.

She reached for Thor with her right hand, and he dissolved into thin air. Loki looked to his left; the dead Mjolnir was gone without a trace of blood.

The real Mjolnir cautiously pried the dagger from Loki’s fingers before removing her arm from under his. “You would never kill him,” she insisted, her voice soft and even. “Never.”

Loki backed against the footboard as his mind processed what he had witnessed. He had only subconsciously cast an illusion spell like that once before. Three months after he had left Asgard, an image of Thor had visited him in the night, begging for forgiveness. Loki had believed his own illusion, and even forgave it before realizing that everything Thor had said, were things he desperately wanted to hear, then the image had faded.

Loki forced himself to look at Mjolnir, “How much did you see?”

Her eyes examined his boots. “I entered your chambers seconds before you killed my image,” she admitted before looking up at him. “Loki, do you wish me dead?”

“I killed your image because of what it was saying,” Loki replied, his voice calm.

“Do you wish me dead?” Mjolnir repeated.

“No,” Loki said shortly. “Not at the moment, anyway.”

Mjolnir nodded, “Thor said you wished to speak with me?”

“Yes,” Loki replied, happily changing the subject, “I was rather curious as to how a hammer became…what are you exactly?”

“Flesh,” Mjolnir said simply.

“Flesh,” Loki repeated.

Mjolnir nodded, “In appearance, I could pass for an Asgardian or one of the Vanir, but I am neither, for I was not born on either Realm. I was forged on Svartalfheim, but I am not a dwarf, nor am I a Dark Elf, a Light Elf, Midgardian, or Jotun. I am Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer made flesh.”

“How exactly did that happen?” Loki inquired.

Mjolnir rocked forward into the falls of her feet and back onto her heels, “Well…I wanted to.”

“You, wanted to?”

“…Thor was upset, and alone. I wanted to help him. More than I’ve ever wanted anything. Then, I was standing next to him as you see me now,” Mjolnir explained.

“Incredible,” Loki breathed.

He had read texts about complex magic being performed because of the wielder’s intense will, but it was a rare occurrence, and was highly dangerous. It required the user to focus exclusively on the desired outcome. If this was what had happened with Mjolnir, her desire to aid Thor would have been so singularly focused, that it would have been the only thought in her head, and becoming flesh an unwavering solution. Even with his years of discipline and training, Loki had never been able cast a spell with the amount of focus she would have needed to manipulate the dwarven magic in her forging _and_ to reshape her physical form.

“So, you were sentient the whole time?” he inquired.

“In some form, yes,” Mjolnir confirmed. “I remember the heat of the forge, Eitri’s disappointment that my handle was too short, Thor’s excitement when I was presented to him. I remember _feelings_ , more than thoughts. As time went on, I began to think, but for a long time, it was in the simplistic way child think. Eighteen months ago, I could comprehend enough to understand what Thor was feeling, and determine that he needed someone to comfort him.”

Loki forced himself not to laugh. She had been able to perform some of the most complex magic he knew of, because there had been no other thought in her head. Quite literally.

“Loki,” Mjolnir whispered.

He hesitated. “Yes?” he replied cautiously.

“Do you resent me for taking this form?” Mjolnir inquired, her voice just above a whisper.

“Haven’t you already asked me that?” Loki returned, with a raised eyebrow.

“I asked if you wanted to kill me,” Mjolnir remined him. “Now I am asking if you resent me.”

“No,” Loki lied.

Mjolnir nodded, “Was there anything else you wished to ask me?”

“No,” Loki replied truthfully.

“Then I will take my leave, Your Highness,” Mjolnir said, bowing her head respectfully, before leaving his chambers.


	5. Lunar Eclipse: Fifth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Mjolnir take some time to reflect on the events of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed a little more of my love, so I took some extra time to get it right before publishing. 
> 
> This was a difficult section to write. Mjolnir is going to be sticking around for the rest of the series, so the pressure was on for her introductory chapters. Especially after all the love you guys gave me for the first two sections, I knew that I had to get this right. Thank you to everyone who left me kudos! They brighten my day, and provided mush needed encouragement during this section. 
> 
> New section to come on Friday! Can't wait to show you guys what I have planned. (:

Soft, afternoon light floated through the windows of Thor’s chambers, reflecting off the soapy water in his wash basin. He started blankly at the rays before cupping his hands and rubbing the cool water on his face. Mjolnir would remain flesh, and Loki had returned; two events that should have filled him with joy, had left him feeling cold and empty. Thor buried his face in a nearby towel before a steady two knocks at his chamber door drew his attention.

“Come,” he called, setting the towel on the counter.

The door opened and closed, and someone crossed the room, but when Thor walked in from his bathing chamber, the room was empty.

“Mjolnir?” he asked in a soft voice, looking around the room.

He walked around to the far side of his bed. Mjolnir was sitting against the far wall, her knees held to her chest by her arms, and her forehead resting against her kneecaps. She inhaled sharply, and he realized that she was crying.

“Mjolnir,” Thor whispered, kneeling before her.

A loud sob escaped her lips and Thor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze through unshed tears.

“I’m here,” Thor reassured her. “I’m right here.”

Mjolnir uncurled herself, and allowed Thor to embrace her. Thor hushed her and rubbed her back, while she stained his shirt with her tears.

“Lo-ki,” she choked out between sobs.

Thor cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Shh,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Mjolnir nodded, and Thor tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. “Why don’t we have dinner in here tonight?” he suggested. “I’ll run you a bath, and while you’re soaking, I will tell mother to make our excuses.”

“That will only anger Loki further,” Mjolnir whispered.

“-Shh, don’t worry about him anymore tonight,” Thor said, taking her hand.

“Don’t make this worse,” Mjolnir insisted.

Thor’s eyebrows contracted. “My one,” he whispered, “I would not see you unhappy. Loki is my brother, and I love him well, but I will not tolerate him stealing your happiness.”

“We stole his,” Mjolnir informed him, before recounting the entirety of the illusion Loki had subconsciously cast. Thor listened to her attentively, holding her hand in his until she finished, when he pulled her into his arms.

“Are you alright?” Thor inquired gently.

Mjolnir nodded. “It hit me all at once,” she explained.

“You’ve had a long day,” Thor agreed, kissing her forehead.

“You have as well,” Mjolnir reminded him, pushing a stray piece of his hair out of his eyes.

Thor gave her a weary smile, “I’ve had worse days.”

“Thor,” Mjolnir sighed.

He kissed her hand. “I’ll draw you that bath,” he insisted.

Mjolnir smiled and shook her head at him. He returned her smile before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bathing chamber. As he set her on the side of the sunken tub, she kissed his cheek and he stole one from her lips.

“I should still have a nightgown in the cabinet,” Mjolnir mused as Thor ran the water to fill the tub.

“I think one of your dressing gowns is in there too,” he replied, testing the water temperature.

Mjolnir unlaced her boots and pulled them off before glancing at Thor, “Should I clean my things out in the morning?”  

Thor’s eyes flew to hers, “Why would you do that?”

“Snakes can slither between rooms with more ease than princes,” Mjolnir replied.

“You have spent your nights in these chambers since you were given to me, and no charming snake will end that,” Thor reassured her. “If you wish to sleep in the chambers mother set aside for you, that is your decision.”

“Thank you,” Mjolnir nodded.

“You’re welcome,” Thor replied before retrieving a bright neon pink bottle from a cabinet near the tub. “Bubble bath?” he inquired.

Mjolnir laughed, “I thought you had used the last of what we got on earth?”

“I kept this one for emergencies,” Thor explained, pouring the pink liquid into the filling bath.

Mjolnir smiled, and they watched as the tub filled with large, pink bubbles that carried the scent of roses. When the tub was full, Thor turned off the faucet and planted a kiss on Mjolnir’s soft lips before leaving her to undress and soak.

He summoned his pageboy, and sent him to inform the kitchens that he would be dining in his chambers, before seeking out Frigga. The boy nodded and hurried off to obey the prince’s orders. Mjolnir’s voice drifted into Thor’s ears, carrying an Asgardian love song. Thor smiled to himself and hummed along for a verse before softly singing along to the chorus.

“You should sing more,” Mjolnir called when they’d finished.

Thor laughed, “Next chance I get,” he promised.

Mjolnir sang the opening lines of an old Asgardian lullaby in reply, and he joined her. The final notes had just died when there was a knock at the chamber door. Thor leapt to his feet and opened it; Frigga was standing on the other side.

“Mother,” Thor said.

“Might I come in?” she replied.

Thor sighed and opened the door for her. She walked to the center of his chamber before turning to face him. “Your pageboy informed me that you will not be coming to dinner,” she said in a tone of disapproval.

“I will not be,” Thor confirmed.

Frigga raised an eyebrow at him, “May I know the reason why you will not be joining us?”

Thor glanced towards the bathing chamber before closing the distance between himself and his mother. “I am not feeling well,” he whispered.

“You’re not feeling well, or Mjolnir isn’t?” Frigga returned.

Thor let out a heavy sigh and Frigga nodded knowingly.

“Today has been…taxing on her,” Thor explained.

Frigga looked into her son’s eyes; there was a sadness in them, but she knew better than to push him. He would tell her when he was ready. “I will make your excuses,” she promised.

“Thank you, mother,” Thor replied.

Shortly after Frigga left, Mjolnir emerged from the tub and poked her head into the bed chamber, her body wrapped in a towel. “Is everything alright?” she inquired.

Thor smiled, “Yes, mother just wanted an explanation as to why we won’t be at dinner.”

Mjolnir nodded before returning to the bathing chamber. When she emerged, she was dressed in a white cotton nightgown, covered by a pale blue, silk dressing gown. Thor smiled at her from the chair he was sitting in by the fire and she walked towards him. He put out his arm and she sat on his lap. They sat in silence, watching the fire and feeling the rise and fall of the other’s chest against theirs.

There was a knock at the door, and Mjolnir slid from Thor’s lap before he allowed their visitor to enter. The pageboy entered the room, followed by four serving men and women, each carrying two covered plates, which they laid out on the table near the fireplace before leaving. Mjolnir sat in the chair opposite Thor, who uncovered the plates before retrieving a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Mjolnir,” Thor said after they had started eating.

“Yes?” she replied.

“If I were to ask for your hand in marriage, what would be your reply?” Thor inquired cautiously.

“I would tell you no,” came the honest reply.

“May I know your reasoning?”

“Neither of us expected me to be sitting across from you, drinking your wine,” Mjolnir reminded him. “Besides, even if you did propose, your father would not give us his blessing.”

“He would want to see me happily married,” Thor insisted.

“I am no one’s daughter. I have no family, no dowry, no influence,” Mjolnir reminded him. “What incentive would the All-father have to bless our union?”

Thor was silent and took a drink from his glass.

“Then there is the matter of your Love,” Mjolnir added softly.

“My love?” Thor repeated. “It belongs to you.”

“We both know that I am not ignorant of your heart, or its desires,” Mjolnir reminded him. “How could I accept half a heart in return for all of mine?”

Thor rose from his chair and knelt beside hers. “Do you doubt my love for you?” he inquired. “Do you believe that I would ask if you would marry me, if I didn’t?”

Mjolnir bent down and placed her mouth next to Thor ear, “He still loves you.”

“I love you,” Thor insisted, pulling away so he could look in her eyes.

“More or less than...?” Mjolnir pressed, trailing off so that if Heimdall was watching them, he would not know who they were speaking of.

“I broke my Love’s heart, and mine was broken in kind,” Thor replied softly, taking Mjolnir’s hand in his. “When I had lost everything I cared about, you stayed by my side.”

“I cannot help but feel that I made a selfish decision that day,” Mjolnir confessed.

“How?” Thor inquired.

“I believed that you needed me to help you through your pain,” Mjolnir explained. “That I was the only one who could.”

Thor gave her an affectionate smile, “In a way, you were. You have known my heart since the day you were given to me. After my Love left, you were the only one I could confide in.”

“You mother knows,” Mjolnir reminded him.

“There is only so much a mother can do for her son,” Thor replied, his voice kind. Mjolnir nodded, and Thor took both of her hands in his. “I did not set out to love you, yet here I am on my knees, offering you my heart. Would you accept it?”

“All I have to offer is my heart in return,” Mjolnir said, looking into his eyes. “That is not dowry enough for the bride of Asgard’s prince.”

“Then I give you my word that when I ask for your hand in earnest, it will be with my father’s blessing,” Thor vowed.

“May your endeavor be fruitful,” Mjolnir smiled.

Thor kissed her reverently hands before returning to his chair. When they finished dinner, Mjolnir announced her intention to go to bed.

“I know it’s early,” she apologized.

“It has been a long day,” Thor reassured her, turning back the covers of the right side of his bed.

Mjolnir slid her arms around Thor’s waist and pressed a kiss to his warm lips. He cupped her face with his hands and returned her kiss before allowing her to climb into bed. While she settled in, he changed into his bed clothes and set the dinner plates outside the door for the servants to collect. Thor then turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside Mjolnir. She rolled on her side, so they were facing each other. Her hand found his, and they interlaced their fingers, before slowly falling asleep.

Thor awoke late in the night, and found a familiar shadow standing at the foot of his bed. He carefully untangled himself from Mjolnir and slid out of bed, motioning for the figure to follow him to the bathing chamber. A familiar spell was cast, and Thor braced himself for what would come next.

“Sleeping with your hammer, brother,” Loki mused, leaning against the bath, “what would father say? Or is it too old of a habit to break?”

Thor held his tongue. He had desired Mjolnir for several months now, and had made this known to her, but they had yet to engage in intercourse. His initial attempt had ended badly, with her throwing him off the bed with a blast of lightning. Thor had seen her cry for the first time that night, in much the same way she had earlier that day.

_“I am not a child saving her maidenhead for marriage,”_ Mjolnir had explained, after letting him back on the bed. _“I enjoy your touch, and I like the idea of being with you. I’m just not ready for that yet…I don’t know if I ever will be. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s how I feel.”_

_“Mjolnir, I am the one at fault. I assumed you felt the same way I do, and that was wrong. Can you forgive me?”_ Thor had replied.

_“Yes. Thank you for understanding.”_

They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms that night, and for many nights after. At times, Thor found it difficult to just kiss her, or to just touch her and go no further, but it was what she was comfortable with, and he respected this.

“Does one have to be worthy to bed her?” Loki inquired. “Or do you know?”

“Loki, enough,” Thor returned without heat.

A smile pulled at the corners of Loki’s mouth, “She must be good. I mean, really good, to have gotten you to forget about me.”

“I haven’t,” Thor insisted.

“Oh, really?” Loki challenged, pushing off the side of the bath and walking to the center of the room, where Thor stood. “Show me,” he whispered in Thor’s ear, while sliding his hand down Thor’s chest.

Thor caught Loki’s hand in his, “Stop.”

“Why?” Loki challenged, bringing his face close to Thor’s. “She can’t hear us. She’ll never know I was here, or how loudly you screamed my name.”

“You are not welcome here,” Thor returned, “not after that illusion you cast.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed their focus on Thor’s face before growing dark with understanding. “So, she saw the whole thing,” he hissed.

“Loki,” Thor whispered soothingly.

“How much does she know?” Loki demanded, pushing away from Thor.

He paused, waiting for Loki’s initial fury to subside, “I carried her everywhere.”

“She loves you, despite knowing the truth,” Loki muttered.

“Yes, and I love her,” Thor replied.

Loki glanced at him, “You should have been born a Frost Giant. Jotunheim is far more accepting than Asgard when it comes to matters of love.”

“Where you happy there?” Thor inquired.

“I could have been,” Loki admitted, “but the man I love was on Asgard.”

“Loki,” Thor whispered, touched by his words.

“My father would support the union, but my all would never marry me. Asgard learned to hate Jotunheim all too well during the war. Then there’s the matter of me being raised as his brother. It wouldn’t take long for the people to start whispering that we engaged in incest before learning the truth,” Loki continued. “Of course, you knew all this. That’s why you refused my proposal.”

Thor took Loki’s hand in his and kissed it, “Can you forgive me?”

“Why do you think it took me so long to come back?” Loki returned. “Being near you, but never with you; it would have been torture.”

“Why did you come back, if it is such torture?” Thor inquired.

Loki smiled, “Not seeing you was worse.” He closed the distance between himself and Thor, placing their lips a breath apart. “Thor,” he breathed, brushing his lips against Thor’s as he spoke, “one last kiss.”

Thor looked into the green eyes he had adored for so many years, and thought of a pair of lightning blue that he had come to cherish. One last kiss…even if Mjolnir woke up, she would never know; Loki’s magic ensured that, but would it truly be one last kiss? Nothing was ever that straightforward with Loki. Manipulation was one of his many gifts, and lies, his closest friend. Would a kiss be enough for him, or would he demand more? Mjolnir knew, and loved him anyway, but the idea of kissing Loki felt like a betrayal of her trust. Especially since she was lying asleep in the next room.

“Please,” Loki begged.

Thor smiled and placed a long kiss on Loki’s cheek before leaving the bathing chamber and returning to his bed. Mjolnir rolled towards him in her sleep, and rested her forehead against his chest. Loki watched this from the doorway to the bathing chamber before crossing to Thor’s side of the bed.

“Good night, my all,” he whispered in Thor’s ear before placing a long kiss on his cheek.


End file.
